Lo que siento por ti
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Al ver Kung Fu Panda 2 note momentos Po x Tigresa, si no eres fan de esta pareja no leas este fic, es mi version de lo que paso entre ellos despues de derrotar a Lord Shen, tampoco lo leas si no la has visto ya que contiene spoilers...


**Si no has visto Kung Fu Panda 2… no lean este fic ya que contiene algunos spoilers de película… que la verdad esta barbara…**

**Lo que siento por ti:**

"¿Que fue lo que me sucedió?"-penso Tigresa-"Nunca me habia sentido asi… de esa forma… cuando… cuando me… abrazo"

Tigresa se encontraba confundida hacia solo unos momentos, después de que Po derrotara a Lord Shen, el la abrazo, tomandola totalmente por sorpresa, en otro tiempo ella hubiese respondido con violencia pero esta vez fue diferente. Nunca fue buena expresando sus sentimientos, era fría, cruel solo enfocada en una cosa… el kung fu… pero desde que Po se convirtió en el Guerrero Dragon todo habia cambiado…

Se comunicaba mas con sus compañeros, sonreía mas, su verdadero yo que habia estado oculto debajo de esa dura expresión suya habia emergido al fin, todo gracias a un panda regordete pero de buen corazón… Po

"Por primera vez me sentí feliz… me sentí… completa…"-se dijo mentalmente, mientras la calidez de la piel de Po seguía presente en su cuerpo…

Todos los presentes se arrojaron sobre Po estaban felices de que estuviera vivo, cuando lo habian dado por perdido. La polvora del barco de Shen se encendio arrojando bellos fuegos artificiales al firmamento, Tigresa coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro del panda observando el bello espectáculo, pero aprovechando que todos se distrajeron, se alejo un poco saltando hacia uno de los barcos a medio hundir. Mientras estaba ahí Tigresa hizo algo que nunca habia echo antes y que jamás dejaría que nadie mas la viera hacer… llorar… pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza sino lagrimas de alegría…

"Oye… Tigresa… ¿Estas bien?"-dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Se dio la vuelta solo para ver el rostro de Po frente a ella. Al parecer la habia visto alejarse durante la celebración pero en lugar de unirse a los demás decidió seguirla para ver si estaba bien…

Po la miro confundido al verla llorando, ella intento ocultarlo frotándose la cara rápidamente antes darse la vuelta por completo…

"No nada…"-respondio ella con seriedad-"… creo que soy la única que no te ha felicitado por tu victoria… vámonos hay que celebrar…"

"No te creo…"-dijo el panda colocando su mano sobre el hombro de ella mirándola seriamente como ella lo habia echo cuando lo detuvo en las celdas para que no fuera tras Shen-"Si te ocurre algo por favor dimelo"

Tigresa guardo silencio un momento, no le era fácil decir esto pero no podía guardarlo mas, en los últimos días… no desde que Po se mudo al Templo de Jade las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos… se habían vuelto mas unidos… se habia vuelto mejores amigos… pero quizás para Tigresa habia algo mas…

"Po... yo… no se como decir esto… es solo que… todo este tiempo pensé que mi corazón era inquebrantable y mi voluntad era de acero pero me equivoque… no soy tan dura como todos piensan …"-suspiro-"… cuando pensé que Shen te habia matado… senti… sentí como si una parte de mi hubiese muerto… como si mi corazón se hubiese partido en dos… yo perdi la voluntad de pelear…"-guardo silencio tomo una de las manos de Po y la acerco a ella-"… pero al verte de pie sobre aquel edificio… me sentí feliz… recupere mis fuerzas y mis deseos de pelear… lo que… lo que quiero decir es que yo… es que yo…"-por alguna razón inexplicable no pudia terminar la frase, solo acerco la mano del panda hacia su rostro y la acaricio volviendo a tener esa sensación sobre su cuerpo…

Tigresa levanto su mirada encontrándose con esos ojos verde esmeralda del panda. Po solo la miraba con una sonrisa. Tigresa sintió una urgente necesidad de sentir una vez mas al panda cerca de ella

"¿Que me pasa?-penso Tigresa-"¿Por qué tengo esta urgente necesidad?... como si quisiera… o que diablos…"-dijo en voz alta arrojándose a los brazos de Po besándolo en los labios tomandolo completamente por sorpresa

"Tigresa"-penso Po dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación del beso

Cuando se soltaron ella lo miro con una sonrisa…

"Wow… eso fue barb…"-pero Tigresa le callo con un dedo en los labios

"Hablaremos de esto mas tarde"-dijo ella-"Regresemos con los demás… se deben estar preguntando donde esta el invitado de honor"

Tigresa salto de regreso a tierra donde los demás los esperaban, ninguno de ellos sospecho lo que habia ocurrido…


End file.
